Return
by alexthewriter42713
Summary: Selena Moore is the WWE women's champion. She loves her friends and fans . Life couldn't be going better. But when a certain sellout comes back after his injury her world is turned upside down. Follow the twist and turns in Selena's life as his return causes her chaos


div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Finally I had arrived. I was entering the back doors of the Royal Farms arena. Tonight we were In Baltimore Maryland for Monday Night Raw. It was a rather exciting night. Well for most people anyways. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I got into the arena as I rolled my suitcase behind me. Looking around at the back hallways of the arena I was looking forward to tonight. But after what happened last night I'm not so sure how today would turn out./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Last night was Extreme Rules. The one of the year where WWE gets extreme. There were a lot of exciting matches. In fact I retained my WWE women's championship from Charlotte in a submissions match. Things couldn't have been going better. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"But it wasn't until my best friends match. He had won and Retained his WWE world heavyweight championship. However his celebration was interrupted by none other then Seth Rollins. I was rather shock at his return yet Roman wasn't that happy. And neither was dean./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" You see I met joe, Jon and Colby years ago when we were all in NXT. We were like the three musketeers,well four actually. We ll got called up to the main roster around the same time. Things were going great for all of us. Jon became the United States champion. I became divots champion and joe and cold became tag team champions. We were all unstoppable./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Until that faithful day. The day where Colby turned his back on Joe and Jon. I was in shock. And so were Jon and Joe. None of us saw it coming. From that day I haven't been able to look at Colby the same. He use to be this great guy. Now he's someone I don't even know anymore. Most of the time Jon Joe and I tend to stay away from Colby but every now and then we run into each other. Also I wind up having to hold Jon back. How I do it I don't even know./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I was walking down the hallway as I was looking for my best friends door. I simply turned the corner on to find it. I went up to it and simply knocked. "It's open " I heard him tell from the other side. I placed my hand on the door knob and simply open it and walked inside./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Selena " Jon said I felt his eyes on me. I couldn't help but chuckle."Jon, it's nice to see you to." Jon was more of the crazy big brother I never had. I closed the door behind me before my gaze went to Joe. He was silent. I assumed he was pissed off after what happened last night. I placed my suitcase over by the cubbies before I simply said " big guy" that was my nickname for Joe. Considering how tall and how much bigger he was to me./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" He sighed before he turned to me."sel" he said as he looked at me. I couldn't help but hug him. In his arms I felt like a small child in her father's arms. "I can't believe he came back last night" I said as I slowly removed myself from his grasp. " when I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him" he replied /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not if I kill him first " Jon said"and where's my hug?" He asked. I shook my head. With a smile before I went over to him and hugged him " you know your crazy enough to kill him" I said as I looked at him."yea yea I know. But if you would let me get my hands on him I just might do that"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And speaking of him" I heard Joe say. I turned my attention to what he was looking at. Sure enough there he was coming down the ramp. His black blazer with his button down black shirt. His hair down as it was now all black. The cocky grin on his face. Yep that was him. The backstabber that is , Colby Lopez./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" We watched as he got into the ring. From what we heard it sounded like the WWE universe had missed him. It caused me to roll my eyes. How on earth could they miss him? Out of people. I just don't get it. How could such a guy turn on his friends? It just baffled me./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard him speak." I've in vision what it would feel like to step inside this ring, my ring, again. I mean in case you've been living under a rock, I'm back" the crowd simply cheered him as they were loud. I couldn't help but roll my eyes." For seven months I have wait to come back to take the title that I never lost. And at extreme rules I fired the first shot."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"They then showed a photo on the trim of what happened last night. When Seth gave Roman the pedigree after he retained his title. I looked at Joe a little as I could tell that only made him more angry. His grip tighten on his bag. I turned my attention to the tv as the crowd was responding to his question/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's interesting because it wasn't always that way. I mean when I put a steel chair in Roman Reigns back and destroyed the shield" the crowd started booing him before he said "yea, you guys you booed me every single time I stepped foot in this ring" I wanted to yell at the tv but I decided to keep my mouth shut /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And when I won the WWE world heavyweight championship, you guys called me the weakest champion of all time". "Well hiding behind the authority doesn't exactly make you a thought guy" I said as I let it slip out of my mouth. I earn a chuckle from Jon as I then got quiet. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Colby continued to talk as I couldn't help but roll my eyes. However as he continued to talk Joe got up and walked out the room. Jon and I looked at each other confused as to where he was going. We then turned to the tv to continue watching the trader, I mean Colby./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I didn't come back for you guys.i-" he was interrupted by none other then Joe. So that's where he went. We watch Joe walk down the ramp with his title in his hands. If looks could kill Seth would be dead by now. Joe got into the ring and when he did Colby got out. Of course. No surprise there. He was such a coward./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It wasn't that long until Shane McMahon came out and down the ramp. I was rather fond of Shane. We meet a few the and to be completely honest he is a good guy. I was supprised when he decided to come back. He got into the ring and somehow got Colby in the ring with Joe. The then started going on about a match between the two. He then announced there match For money in the bank. Seth Rollins vs. Roman reigns for the WWE world heavyweight championship. I'm definitely looking forward to that match. That is going to be good./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"15 minutes later/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I decided to let the boys have some time alone as I decided to walk out of the women's locker room. There is nothing like having a little girl time. Especially with the ladies in the locker room. They were not only beautiful but talented funny and all around good girls./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" As I turned the corner I saw Renee young. Renee and I had become the best of friends. We seem to mash well together. I gave her a smile and a wave before she returned one. I saw that she was getting ready to do a interview with shamus so I didn't want to intrude. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I decided to head to the watch room as I took a seat to watch the rest of raw until the end of raw. Sami Zayn was about to go up against shamus for a spot in the Money In The Back ladder match. I absolutely wanted Sami to win. Besides he was my friend we gotta root for our friends right?/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I pulled out my phone from my pocket bas I decided to go on Twitter to see what the buzz was about. I clicked #MondayNightRaw to see what everyone was talking about. Sure enough everyone was talking about Colby and his return. Some were glad while others well not so much. I couldn't help but chuckle at some of the tweets. It amused me how so many people could like and hate him. I guess you either love him or hate him. But I was definitely one of the people that hated him/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Later that night /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The rest of raw was rather exciting. Enizo finally came back from his concussion injury. Charlotte threw her pity party about how she deserves a rematch and how our match was a fluke. I couldn't help but laugh. Jon won his qualifying match for Money In the bank. I nearly died during Kevin owns match when he told Michael Cole to shut up. Things were rather enjoyable tonight /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I had gotten my bags from joe's locker room before I started making my way to the car. All in all do was a rather good day. I was simply going to go ahead and go to the hotel to get some rest. I had to get ready to travel tomorrow so I needed some sleep. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When I got outside I was welcomed by the cold air. It felt rather refreshing as I hadn't been outside since early. I I felt the vibration in my pocket so I pulled out my phone. As I walked I was looking Down as I was replying to the text that was sent to me. As I slowly moved my eyes from my phone I came to a stop. My eyes widened a little as I saw who was waiting for me/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Colby /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div 


End file.
